Vines
by YunaMustang
Summary: "No more lying to or hiding things from each other. Only the truth... being exposed fully..." -Just short one-shots that come into my mind throughout the day that I write down. Has multiple pairings. More will be added.
1. Vine

**Vine**

**RoyxRiza**

* * *

><p>"It's spreading… rapidly."<p>

Riza's eyes became damp with tears as she listened to the doctor speak. She didn't want to believe this… she just didn't.

"We've been waiting for over eight months for a donor that matches him, but there are none. If we don't get the transplant, he could very well die within a month. Even if we do get the transplant, there's no assurance that his body will accept it."

Riza looked into the hospital room window and at the man laying on the bed sleeping.

Roy had been suffering from liver cancer for almost a year now, and Riza didn't even know. She found out when she came to his house to pick him up to go to the office, only to find him blacked out on the floor.

Apparently, Roy knew for a while, yet he didn't tell anyone…

Riza walked into the hospital room, and sat in the chair beside the bed. She gazed at her superior's face. He looked so peaceful sleeping. The beeping of the monitors around her were lulling her to sleep almost, but Riza struggled to keep her eyes opened. What if Roy woke up? She wanted to be there when he did.

Hours passed, and the only thing that could be heard in the stark white room was the beeping, and Roy's steady breathing.

Riza had harbored feelings for Roy Mustang, but she dare not to act on them. It was a rule to not have relationships with your superior/subordinates, and Riza Hawkeye was no rule breaker.

The feelings deep down had started as a small seedling when Roy started learning alchemy from her father, and over the years they grew and grew into a vine that tangled around Riza, trapping her. She could not act on her feelings, nor could she bring them to light. She was bound, and there was no way to get free.

Many nights she woke up in a sweat after dreaming about inappropriate actions involving her handsome King. Sometimes she even dreamt romantic things about him.

How she longed to touch him in a more intimate way, to kiss him, to pure her soul out to him, to give him her body. But she couldn't…

Riza was pulled from her musings by the soft groan made by none other than Roy Mustang. She looked down at him, hopefully, and let out an inward sigh as he opened his eyes.

"Lieutenant? What…?" His voice sounded weak and husky, not like his normal loud, strong voice.

Her face grew hard as she looked down at him, "Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone for that matter?"

Roy looked away, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "I didn't want to worry you…"

Riza scoffed, "Worry me? I think you're past worrying me after your encounter with Lust. I just can't believe you expected to go so long without anyone knowing. Did you think you could just keep it a secret and it would go away? You're just as stupid as-"

"Riza…" He grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry…" Roy looked up into her deep mahogany eyes, and Riza saw the unshed tears in his charcoal eyes.

Riza closed her mouth and looked away, but Roy gently turned her head back to look at him.

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips gently brush against hers, "No more lying, to each other or ourselves. No more hiding things. Okay?" He pressed his lips firmer against hers, letting his thumb gently brush against her the smooth skin of her cheek.

Riza kissed him back. Yes, no more lying to or hiding things from each other. Only the truth… being exposed fully. Loving and being loved. Riza and Roy. Roy and Riza…


	2. Eyes Like Vines

**Eyes Like Vines**

**LingxLan Fan**

* * *

><p>Ling looked out at the landscape before him. The city was hustle and bustle, something he was still getting use to. Being from Xing, he was use to the beautiful landscape and the city life of Xing. The city in Xing was much different from in Amestris. The city in Xing consisted of a large village and the market, where vendors and shops sold many things. The city here in Amestris… was almost too much for Ling.<p>

He reflected on his time spent so far in Amestris. He had gotten himself wound up in affairs that weren't his own, yet they benefited him greatly due to the secrets of immortality, and even all the knowledge he was gaining about this strange country.

But even with all this… Ling was still unsatisfied.

One would think a Xingese Prince so close to gaining the throne would be enjoying himself in a foreign land having such an adventure. But no… not Ling. He felt… incomplete almost.

Ling Yao was a Prince. Granted, he is one of forty-two other heirs to the Xingese rule, in Ling's eyes, he is the closest to gaining the rule of his country due to his knowledge of immortality. Even though there are fifty clans in Xing, the Yao clan was a strong clan, one of the rich clans. Ling had grown up in a life of luxury, but a luxurious lifestyle was not the type for Ling. Not necessarily. Ling Yao enjoyed adventured. He was never one to stay still for so long. Maybe the fact that he was a prince came into play with all that.

Ling was use to getting his way, but he didn't use that to his advantage often. He was use to getting everything in the world. So maybe that's why… that's why when he sees the one thing he'd give everything for to have… he feels a stab of pain. The one thing he would give being Emperor of Xing for… he didn't have… and he wasn't sure if he ever would.

Squinted, grey eyes glanced to the right, and Ling looked at the very thing of his desires. The one who had sworn to protect him until he was buried in the ground due to old age.

"Lan Fan," He spoke to her, "Let's go meet up with the Elrics."

"Yes, Master."

Ling wanted to yell her for calling him that. He use to yell at her every time she spoke to him with a formal title. He would tell her, even threaten to order her, to call him by his name. However, each time she refused.

The young prince wanted nothing more than to tell Lan Fan his inner thoughts, his feelings that he shoves deep down. Yet, he never does… and probably never will.

Their different statuses within Xingese society would sometimes restrain him from saying anything. The main reason why he never voiced his feelings was due to the way she looked at him.

Her eyes… they held adoration, promise… but not affection. There was no love nor hints towards love in her eyes, and that's what always held the young prince back from confessing his feelings to his protector. Her eyes are like vines to him. The way they look at him binds him into never voicing his feelings, into not giving into his heart's desires. Does she look at him the way she does unknowing of how it affects him… or does she know exactly what she's doing?

Either way… Ling Yao will always have those feelings for Lan Fan, no matter how deeply buried they are. Her eyes are not only vines binding him from saying anything, but they are binds that keep him connected to her, and her to him. Whether Lan Fan knows it or not, the only important thing is that Ling knows it. And for the time being, he's alright with that.


End file.
